hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu' or '''โยสึบะ อลิซ' in the Thai sub)thumb is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanatsubashi Academy. She is another one of Mana's childhood friends and is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. Her Cure form with clubs symbol is '''Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta). Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are dark orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, a yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, a dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. As Cure Rosetta, she has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume seems to resemble Cure Echo's, with white sleeves like Cure Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Indunstries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets of hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy, instead. But still have a close bond to them and would always have monthly tea parties. Relationships Aida Mana : Mana is one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. Hishikawa Rikka : Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. Kenzaki Makoto : Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Lance : Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian : The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Yotsuba Ichiro : Alice's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Itsusuboshi Reina : An acquaintance of Alice, and from Reina's perspective at least, her rival. Aguri Madoka : Met during the battle with Regina and encourage her to be strong. Yotsuba Seiji : Alice father and president of Yotsuba clique. EtymologyEdit Yotsuba (四葉) - Yotsuba (四葉) means "four leaves" or "four leafed", referring to a clover, which is similar in shape to Cure Rosetta's designated card suit, the club. Arisu / Alice (ありす) - The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. SongsEdit Alice's voice actor, Fuchigami Mai, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako '''who voices, Hishikawa Rikka, and '''Miyamoto Kanako who voices, Kenzaki Makoto. *CLOVER ~Otome no Inori~ DuetsEdit TBA TriviaEdit *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair, following Cure Pine (the first Cure to have this trait) and Cure Muse (the second to have this trait). *Cure Rosetta's attack is similiar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, and Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. *Cure Rosetta is the third Pretty Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "little rose") The first being Cure Rouge (French), and second being Cure Aqua (Latin). *Her transformation is more upbeat and dynamic than her teammates, despite her regal personality. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' BANDAI Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances, use Yellow Clubs as their main motif and both have "Arisu" in their names. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *She is the second person to have a butler, followed by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo). *Alice shares her family name with Clover Town Street's old name - Yotsuba Shopping District and Public Yotsuba Junior High School - Momozono Love and Higashi Setsuna's school. She is second Cure to share her family name with a school, after Myoudouin Itsuki and Myoudou Academy, but in latter's case, her grandfather is the principal of the school. *The hair buns on Cure Rosetta's head might represent bear ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a teddy bear. Rank The Best Rank *2013 : 14th The Rank *2013 : 14th หมวดหมู่:Cures